The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to a data synchronization circuit that generates a local data strobe signal to synchronize read operations with a processor initiating read operations.
Some flash memory drive suppliers define a valid data window during which data is valid and available for capture. As clock frequencies increase, the valid data window is narrowed. In addition, on-chip variations (OCV), such as process variations, voltage fluctuations, and temperature variations, can cause the valid data window to shift in response to the varying operating conditions.
Flash drive vendors are redefining how the valid data window is determined, moving from a defined window during which data is valid and available for data capture to a floating valid data window that shifts with variations in operating conditions. Since the valid data window shifts with operating conditions, consideration must be given to a technique not only to establish where valid data can be found at one set of operating conditions but also to re-evaluate where valid data can be found as operating conditions change.